onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Art of Weather/Sorcery Clima-Tact
The Sorcery Clima-Tact was first seen when Nami arrived on Sabaody Archipelago from Weatheria and used it on the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. She later used it during the Fishman Island Arc on lower ranked members of the New Fishman Pirates. History After staying on Weatheria for two years, Nami has gained both new technology and knowledge, being capable of easily destroying small buildings with one attack. Although whether this was due to the Clima-Tact is unknown, as she was not shown using it explicitly at that time. The new Clima-Tact appears to be retractable, as there is a holster for it on the right hip of her belt. Unlike the Perfect Clima-Tact, this new weapon does not have any visible Dials protruding from it. Unlike the other Clima-Tacts, this new Clima-Tact can also be used for regular daily uses too, such as taking showers and creating roads for travel. Furthermore, it allows Nami to create Sea Clouds that are able to survive on the Blue Sea. Battle Uses * : Nami has been shown using an upgraded variation of this technique, allowing her to become invisible for an unknown amount of time. When she swings the Clima-Tact again, the mirage is released. * : Nami points one of the three segments of the Clima-Tact at an enemy. A small bubble forms at the tip facing the opponent which then bursts and shoots a gust of pressurized air at an enemy at high speed. It resembles a thin whirlwind. This was first used against a member of the New Fishman Pirates who tried to attack her. * : Nami makes a long chain of dark clouds come out of her Clima-Tact. She then swings the cloud chain around her, electrocuting anyone within range of it. It seems to be an upgraded version of her Thunder Lance Tempo and Thunder Charge: Swing Arm used in combination. It was first used against a group of New Fishman Pirates. This is called Storm Cloud Rod in the FUNimation sub. * : Nami creates three dark clouds, in what appears to be a triangular formation. When someone passes through the middle, the clouds electrocute it. It was first seen being used against a small Dragon on Punk Hazard. Nami was seen pretending to be a ninja by casting a Ninjitsu technique to create these clouds by shaking her index fingers, but she mistaken referred to it as a samurai impersonation. * : Nami creates a small bubble on the tip of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact. The bubble produces immense heat which can melt snow easily. It was first used in order to get Monet out of the way by melting her snow. It is possible that this technique is an improved version of the Heat Ball. * : Nami produces many giant balls made out of Sea Clouds which are able to survive on the Blue Sea. She then gathers up all of the balls and creates a wall with them, to hold back her opponent(s). This technique is similar to Milky Road. It was first used against New Fishman Pirates but named in the Punk Hazard Arc. * Weather Egg: After launching a large egg which has a mouth at her opponent, she then commands the egg to hatch, calling it Lightning-Chan (Hikari-chan), which then releases a large thundercloud from its mouth, similar to Enel's Deathpiea ability, albeit on a smaller scale. ** Thunder Breed Tempo: After creating thunderclouds above her enemy, Nami can then take control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all the lightnings of the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards her opponent(s) to strike them down, making escape nearly impossible. This was first used in order to prevent Baby 5 and Buffalo from escaping with Ceasar Clown. Other Uses * : Nami makes a small rain cloud above her head. She uses the rain from the cloud as a way of showering. * : Nami creates a path made out of Sea Clouds, which are able to survive on the Blue Sea unlike normal Sea Clouds. It was first used to create a path to Punk Hazard over the sea of flames. References Site Navigation Category:Weapons